Once You Die
by Eschihe
Summary: This is a crossover I made up with elements of Harry Potter, The Maze Runner, The Hunger Games... I don't own any of these. When Lilly woke up in an unknown area, she had not the slightest idea what was waiting for her. Together with Newt, Ian, Maia, Draco and Rue, she tries to get out of this horrible place... and let the ones who put them here pay for their deeds.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

 _"I fell. I fell into the darkest of darknesses that I've ever seen. I screamed and cryed for help, but nobody came. I just felt afraid. Helpless. And then, I didn't feel anything at all."_

The girl woke up on the warm sand. Ouch. Headache. She slowly got up and put her long, blonde hair behind her ear. She tried to remember things.

What was this place? Why couldn't she remember anything? Not even her own name!

"Lilly"

She startled.

"Who said that?! Hello?" She asked with trembling voice.

"That doesn't matter. I'm just a voice in your head," The voice answered and chuckled.

It was the voice of a young man. It sounded strangely familiar. And so... Brittisch?

"Where am I? What am I doing here? What is this place? Why can't I remember anyting?"

"Woah, take it easy, mate! I'm going to explain it, but you need to calm down! As you can see, you're in a desert without any signs of life, right?"

"Yes..."

"Wonderful! Alright, this place, it's quite dangarous. There are others like you. Find them. Befriend them. And search for an exit together. You come from different... Places. Yeah, places. So, don't err... trust eachother to quickly."

"And how do I have to find them, for god's sake? And why?!"

"You will get hints. Trust me."

"Who are you? I'm pretty sure you're not 'just a voice in my mad head'?"

"Me? I'm your mentor. Just call me Voice."

Lilly looked in front of her and saw an old, rusted chest. This wasn't here before. Her named was carved on top of it.

When she opened it, she found a big can of water, a machete, some packages with something that looked like beef jerky and where presumably food, a khaki backpack and a weird looking compass.

"What the hell is this?"

"Survivalstuff."

Lilly tossed everyting in the bag. Well, almost everything.

While she was packing, 5 pieces of paper fell on the sand.

5 youngsters, roughly the same age as her. 3 boys, 2 girls.

One of the boys was abnormal pale, had platinum-blonde hair and his face was long and handsome face. He looked kind of cocky and proud, but he had some kind of honest look, wich made Lilly like him.

She picked up the next photo with a boy on it. He had butterscotch-colored hair and his bright smile just made him all the more attractive.

The last boy had a friendly look, with darkblond tresses that framed his face.

Even though he was smiling, he didn't seem happy. He even looked a little bit... Mad. Yeah, mad.

Lilly grabbed the last two photos and looked at the first one.

A stunning beautiful girl with a light brown skin tone and a lot of dark brown hair in a long braid. She was one of those girls with eyes to die for and you didn't even notice that she was a bit chubbier.

The last image had a young girl on it. She had a brown skin and a lot of almost black curls. She was small and youthful, but also happy and lively.

"Are these the ones I have to search?"

"Yup. Told you that you'll get some hints?"

"Can you at least tell me which way I should go in order to find them?"

"Don't be so snappy! Just look at your compass!"

Lilly looked down on her compass, but the needle seemed broken.

"I'm stuck on this desert and you give me a broken compass?!" Lilly yelled.

"It's because you're not using it the right way. Maybe it doesn't point at the north, but it may lead to something else. Or someone else."

Lilly immediately placed one of the pictures (the boy with the bright smile) under the compass. The needle started to turn right away and suddenly stopped, pointing to her left.

She tried this trick with the four others. And it worked every time.

She was excited for this adventure. But who will be the first one to be found by her?

Lilly didn't like the girl with the braid. So not her.

And the pale boy too.

The other girl too.

Now, the only ones left were boys with the blue eyes and the blonde hair. But something made her more attracted to the boy with the sad smile. He was kind of mysterious. She liked the hidden madness and crazy look in his beautiful blue eyes. Yes, she was sure she wanted to go for him. Lilly wanted to go for the mad boy with the blue eyes.


	2. 2 Newt's arrival

_A bang. A groan. And then nothing. These were the last things I heard before I came here. I do not even know where here is. Someday maybe._ _But not now._

The room was dark. It was quiet. And it was cold. Klunk, so, so cold.

Newt opened his eyes. This didn't seem to be the Scorch. Thomas shot him there, right? Wasn't he dead? Everything was still blurry.

He tried to stand which wasn't easy with his limp.

This place looked like... What did it look like? It was to bloody dark in here to see a thing! Newt hopped around like some kind of klunkhead and bumped into a wall. Wait, a wall? Then, this must be a room!

And every room has an way out, no?

Three days. Three days and Newt is still stuck in this bloody place. Well, maybe not exactly three days cause he lost track of time.

Newt's starting to get jacked. It could be the room. It could be the crank-virus. Newt simply didn't know. It could also be the fact that hasn't eaten at all.

Well, at least he could see again. Someone must've turned the lights on because he could see again. It looked like a giant forest, but without any animals or food. Great.

Newt did found a little stream of water and managed to make fire to keep himself warm. But food? Nope.

God, what was he missing Frypan's food. And Minho's dry humor. And Alby's bloody annoying voice. And Tommy's cluelesness!

Newt missed all of his fellow Gladers and now he's here alone and doesn't know what to do.

On the fourth day Newt woke up and found a little note next to him.

~Look up~

When he looked up, he saw a leather backpack hanging a few metres above him. It was stuffed! Hopefully with food!

Newt tried to climb in the tree where the bag hung. While he tried to climb,

he grabbed a weird looking branch and fell out the tree.

This wasn't a branch... It was his bo! You know, his walking-stick-thingy.

Well, he could walk decently again without worrying to much about his limp.

Newt climbed again. He got the backpack and went back down.

Holy klunk! There was a ridiculous amount of dried food in here!

And pure water!

And a map!

A map?!

I was shocked by the shapes. It looked almost exactly like the Maze.

Well, al least his part. The ap had five big sections that kind of came together in the middle. It had a diamondshaped hole in the center of it.

Newt looked better at the formation of the trees. Straight lines. Maze-shaped.

He took a closer look at the map. Someone draw cirkles on it.

In a sloppy handwriting, Newt could just make up some names:

Maia?

Draco?

Rue?

Lilly?

Ian?

And Newt (of course, his name too).

Who were these? Names of other survivers of the Maze?

Infected kids, like him?

Dead teens, like him,

Wait, is he even really dead?

Why were the trees turning around him? Ugh, Newt needed to sit down.

Why does he have to be locked up all the time? Couldn't he just live his life like a normal teenager? Go to school, play sports with his friends, go on a date with his girlfrien (which he has never had).

He'll probably just do what these selfish people want him to do. Search the people on this map.

He so headed to the Grieverhole, the place where Ian and Rue were.


End file.
